Rescue Me
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Hans conquers Arendelle and in attempt to save her kingdom and her sister Elsa has no choice but to become his submissive wife.
1. No Saving Grace

Elsa was dragged out of her cell and into a new room. One she knew hadn't been used in years. There were metal chains all over a table in the middle instruments of torture lined the walls. But the Queen was far too weak to fight back, the strongest magic she could manage to conjure was a light snowfall.

Two of the men pinned her down to the table she screamed as her legs and wrists were bent into place to fit the restraints. The third man grabbed a long blade slicing her hair long platinum hair off.

"Now our goal isn't to kill, Prince Hans wants her tortured but he wants her alive." The tallest man who went by the name of Hector spoke. He leaned over Elsa looking into her fearful eyes, he cheeks already soaked with salty tears. "Poor baby." He laughed he ran a finger down her cheek. "You really were a pretty little thing, too bad all you've been though has made such an eye sore out of you."

"Stop." Elsa moaned she wasn't strong and could hardly speak a sentence without having to stop, the broken bones made it difficult to move, much less to try and struggle to get out of her restraints. Her left shoulder was dislocated and it made her entire arm ache.

"Stop?" He laughed at her looking upon the Queen with menacing eyes. "My darling, I haven't even started."

Elsa sobbed as she felt his blade dig into her skin, he used it to trail down her arms and legs leaving long thin cuts. She shrieked, letting out and eat-shattering cry when he dug deeply into her hand. Elsa could feel the blood pouring out she could smell the metallic substance that was now caked all over her body. "Make it stop, oh, oh oh please it hurts!" Her entire body shook with immense pain.

"Oh Elsa." He chuckled "We're not done having our fun yet." The middle aged man turned to the wall and grabbed some old tools off their little rusty old hooks. One he used to dig under her fingernails the second to tear them from her fingers. As soon as she felt the sharp object embedded between her skin and the nail she tried moving her hands. Sobbing heavily while screaming at the man to stop.

"Prince Hans wants you begging for mercy." He told her "he wants you to scream for it and cry for it." Pausing he took another tool off his shelf. "I don't think we're quite there yet do you?" He asked with a maniacal smirk. He heated up the metal end on the device and gripped her chin forcing her to open her mouth, he stuck the burning metal on her tongue. Tears ran down her face as he ripped it from her mouth.

Her restraints were removed and the was brought to the far side of the room, stripped of her blue gown and given dirty rags to wear. "She doesn't even look like a servant girl, much less a Queen." The smallest man laughed "Prince Hans will be pleased with her." Elsa was no curled up and the tallest mans feet sobbing she could no longer speak but it was apparent she was begging for his mercy.

Finally it was done, the men dragged her out of the room and back into her cell. She cried in protest, every part of her body ached. "Prince Hans will be down here to see you in the morning, to see if you've changed your mind." They slammed the door locking it and leaving Elsa to her thoughts.

She sobbed clutching her little bloody hands against her chest. Mumbling and mutter to herself. "Oh, oh.. Oh.." She spoke stumbling over her words. Elsa crawled to the corner and laid on top of the pile of hay in the corner. A tiny blanket and small pillow were placed of top of it. Elsa was able to fall asleep and the rest felt so good, but after what felt like minutes Prince Hans jerked her awake. Pulling her up by her hair and having the two guards assist him in making her stand.

"Look at you, my, my they did a good job with you."

The Queen trembled in front of him. He strode over to her and gripped her chin. "I've got so many plans for you." He smirked "are you ready to help me yet?" Hans asked her.

Elsa glared at him. "Never." She breathed out weakly.

The prince growled and looked at his guards. "Torture her again, this time I don't care how much she begs, just ensure she doesn't die. She's still a part of my plans." He gave her a malicious smile before retreating out of the cellar.

Not again, Elsa thought to herself as they began dragging her out of her cell and back down the hall. Tears were already in her eyes. Speaking was harder than it ever used to be. She didn't have any strength left, none to fight, none to resist she just simply had to let things happen to her.

The Queen fell asleep, during the agonizing torture the inflicted upon her, once she woke she found herself all alone in the middle of her cell. She crawled over to the pile of hay, the most comfortable spot in her prison and went back to sleep. Rest she had been denied for so many days.

Yet her dreams were filled with visions of torture and trauma. Not even then could she manage to get away from Prince Hans and her tormentors.

"I think it's over this way." She heard a voice, her little sister. "No, no Hans wouldn't keep her so close to an exit." The other voice belonged to Kristoff.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but it was burnt so badly. She tried reaching out and calling for Anna. "I'm here." She mumbled "I'm here" tears ran down her face "Anna."

"What about in there?" Elsa could see kristoffs hand pointing to her cell and Anna peeking in. "No, that's not her." Anna said moving along "I guess she's not here, where could Hans be keeping her?" Anna asked "I don't know but let's get out of here before the guards wake up."

"No..." Elsa mumbled "Anna no, don't go." She tried calling after them but her words only came out as pained crying and inaudible whimpering. She curled up as tightly as she could pulling the blanket over herself. She knew nobody would be looking for her here any longer. Anna and Kristoff were her last hope of ever escaping these cells.

Elsa had no choice but to watch as her family walked away, she figured that moment was the last one she would ever see them. Her heart broke she was shattered. Everything in the room seemed to grow cold.

"Check on the girl!" One hissed waking up. Anna and Kristoff had knocked the guards out cold and they had only just woken up. "She's still there, curled up in the corner." The second guard replied. "Good, make sure Princess Anna and Kristoff don't get back onto the castle grounds."

Elsa was left alone for a few days she relished in her time away from Hans and guards who had been torturing her. She had been able to prop herself up against a wall. She perked up a little when she saw a bowl and glass shoved into her cell. Elsa crawled over to the two dishes and greedily drank the tall glass of water. It felt so good to finally have something to drink, the cool water trickled down the back of her dry throat. She then turned to the bowl of what looked like an oatmeal, no spoon was provided so she scooped it up and ate with her hands until every last bit was gone.

"Enjoying that? Aren't you?" Elsa looked up to see Hans standing over her. "Now wouldn't it be nice to have this everyday? To be fed? To have water, whenever you'd like. All you have to do is agree to help me."

"No." Elsa said softly

Hans scowled at her he bent down to her level. And grabbed her chin digging his nails deep into her skin. "I will give you one more chance to agree before I take that choice away from you."

"I am not helping you." She coughed out.

Anger grew in the princes eyes as he began throwing Elsa around the room. Kicking her in the side and stomach until she threw up all the food she'd just eaten and was covered in the vile smelling substance. "You are going to help me, Elsa wether you want to or not."

Hans grabbed Elsa roughly by her hair. She looked so different with the short blood stained locks and dirty worn rags. He grabbed one of her arms causing her to shriek in pain due to the broken bones and dislocated shoulder. Tears ran down her face staining her cheeks, but Hans didn't stop he kept pulling her alongside him.

"You there." He called to a servant lady walking along the castles corridor. "Clean up this wretched wench and bring her to her bed chambers." The ginger Prince tossed Elsa towards her carelessly. The older lady caught her and gently walked with her over to the bath.

She filled it with warm water as Elsa remained silent. Elsa was able to get a look at herself in a better light. She stared at herself in the mirror and cried. No wonder Anna didn't recognize her, she didn't even recognize herself. The Queen was covered In dirt and blood scars and cuts lined her arms. A few nails were missing from her hands and bruises decorated her tiny form in shades black and blue.

"Come on darling." The lady called helping her out of the raggedy old clothes and into the bath. "Just try and relax." She cleaned the dirt and blood off Elsa's legs and arms gently, she then washed the blood from her hair, it returned to the original platinum blonde colour. She whimpered and cried as she was cleaned, even with how gentle the lady was it still felt like her skin was being scrubbed down to the bone. She took a new cloth and cleaned Elsa's face gently. "Come on out your majesty." She said taking Elsa's arms and helping her step out as she wrapped her in a large towel drying her off.

Elsa was given a soft nightgown to wear and was visited by the doctor. "I'm going to pop your shoulder back into place." He said. Elsa nodded and held her breath the pain was far greater than she expected and she let out an agonizing scream when he put it back in place. Despite the Queens tears he continued to work on her bandaging her cuts and injuries as well as setting and casting the broken bones. Elsa soon fell fast asleep in her bedroom.

"Wake up!" Hans yelled slamming the door shut behind him locking it with a key he put into his waistcoat pocket. Elsa panicked trying to get out of bed and away from Hans. "Good morning Elsa. I trust you're doing well, now since you couldn't be 'convinced' to help me you must be 'forced' Now all of Arendelle still knows their Princess is alive and attempting to raise an army to reclaim the throne from me."

He watched Elsa as she looked at him uncomfortably "I need you as part of my plan, once you're well enough I will put a child in you and you will be forced into marriage with me. Making me king and ensuring my bloodline to the throne of Arendelle."

Elsa lunged herself at Hans. "Are you sure you want to fight me? Currently your sister and her ice harvester are in the west mountains, hiding out and raising tan army to fight against me. Families, loyalists and some of your former staff are there. You really want them to die?" He asked "If you refuse me then you can count on your little sister becoming nothing but ashes and bone. I will burn their camp to the ground, and I will personally see to the princess' death."

Elsa held her breath. "You bastard." She hissed.

Hans chuckled giving her a smirk. "Oh Elsa." He neared her tilting her chin up with two fingertips "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Elsa debated weather or not she should refuse her food and medications in attempt to maker herself sicker but she knew that if she made one step out of line Hans would kill her sister. So she ate, and took her medicines and healed. Her bandages came off after four days, but her casts remained on. Her broken wrist the only injury left that needed healing.

Evening came on the fifth night Elsa was settling in to go to bed. "Ahh Elsa." Hans smiled walking into her bed chambers. "I see you've healed nicely."

She started breathing heavily, a light snow fell around her. "Let me remind you Elsa, if you use your magic against me, I will kill Anna, and every other living thing in her camp." Hans warned.

Elsa nodded slowly. She watched him take all his clothes off and walk towards her. He Queen turned away from him and hid her eyes. "Now you're going to co-operate and make this easy for me." He spoke softly beginning to take her nightclothes off for her. Muffled sobbing came from the young girl as he pushed her down into bed. "It won't be so bad." He looked down at her tear stained face wiping her cheeks. "You just relax." He breathing out beginning to kiss her deeply. Holding her closely to him, she squirmed slightly trying to scream in protest but she knew it would do her no good.

Hans came up for a moment. "Stop screaming love... This isn't going to end anytime soon."

After he was finished with her Prince Hans left her in the room, sobbing heavily. Elsa curled up and covered herself, shaking her pained crying echoed through the halls she knew if wasn't over, that he'd be back again tomorrow and she would have to do it all over again. With a man she despised more than anyone.

Eventually morning came and Elda recalled the horrors that occurred the previous night. After much crying the Queen pulled herself out of bed slowly. Her tiny form trembled, Hans had violated and abused her she felt dirty after what he made her do so she ran herself a bath scrubbing hard at her skin in attempt to get his scent off her. She scrubbed until her skin was red and raw. Elsa changed into fresh new clothing and crept back into the little room. She gazed upon herself in the little vanity mirror. Short hair, cut sloppy tired eyes and scarred limbs. Watching herself at that moment she knew that she would carry these moments for the rest of her life, her scars would remain as permanent reminders of what Hans had done to her.

A knock came upon the bedroom door making the Queen jump. A servant entered the room. "You're breakfast Miss." She spoke in a high pitched squeaky voice. Placing the tray on the bed. "Please eat and be ready for the Prince in two hours he will be coming to see you."

Elsa cringed she looked at the grandfather in the corner of the room. Two hours was all she had until he came back.

Elsa greedily ate her breakfast, it had been quite a while since she was given anything substantial to eat. The glass of orange juice and plate full of fruit and pancakes was more food than she had been given during her entire time locked in the cell. A mere ten minutes passed since she last glanced at the clock. Hans would be here in just under two hours.

A chill crept through her entire body. The Queen trembled and quivered in anxiousness. Wondering what he could possibly want with her at this early hour. Surely he didn't want to get into bed with her again. A lump formed within her throat she clutched her stomach feeling nauseous. Five minutes later she was in the washroom vomiting all the food she'd just eaten into a bin. She wiped her mouth on a cloth went out into the bedroom and took a few sips of last nights stale water as she sat on the unmade bed reliving her horrors of the past night. She could still smell him on her bed sheets the thoughts made her cringe. Elsa glanced up across from her as a long mirror one look in it told her more than a thousand words could ever tell.

She saw a girl, who used to be free, who used to be happy. Now she was like a caged bird. Unable to fly, her wings had been clipped, her dreams crushed. She watched herself for a moment tears sliding down her cheeks. She wondered what had happened to her, how had she managed to become this again. The young child, afraid of hurting Anna, afraid of using her magic, and locked in her room, no contact with the world outside the castle gates.


	2. Wounds that just won't heal

**The story has been rated "T" because it does not include descriptive adult themes. It's hardly mentioned and consists of about three sentences. Therefore I'm leaving it at that. Thank you and please enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

Elsa sat in her room waiting she continued sipping on her water her stomach churned she wasn't able to eat anything without throwing it all back up again. Her tongue was still badly burnt, she could talk a little but it hurt every time she decided to speak. She heard the door click and her heart began pounding it hadn't even been two hours yet.

It wasn't Hans, is was one of the ladies from her staff, Gerda who had taken care of her since she was young. Elsa ran to her and cried.

"Oh, my sweet little girl. It's okay." Gerda held her tightly and rubbed her back. "Nobody is allowed back in the castle once they leave. Ever since your sister and Kristoff snuck in they've tripled their security."

"I... I... Want my sister... I want... To be ... Be happy again."

"Aww my love, you don't worry you will be. Anything you need darling you let me know okay?"

"Okay." Elsa sobbed trembling on her words. "Do... do you know what he plans to do to me?" Elsa asked shaking.

"No, love. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She tucked stray hairs behind the Queens ears. "I love you my sweet girl... Don't give up, you won't be here forever."

"He... He wants me... Wants me to have a baby with him... and... and last night he made me..."

Tears ran down Elsa's face staining her cheeks. Gerda continued holding her. "It's okay sweetheart it's okay, you're okay." She paused a moment "I'm so sorry, your sister is trying her best I'm sure. Now can I do angering for you Elsa? Food, water?" She asked

"Yes please, some food maybe bread or soup and some water please."

"Of course love, anything you want, I'll be right back okay?" Gerda slowly pulled away and left Elsa's room.

Gerda returned a while later with a few pieces of bread, some soup and a glass of water. "You sit down okay Elsa?" Gerda smiled softly "you'll be okay, just relax for a while." Gerda ran her hands through Elsa's hair while the Queen shakily ate her food. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry you're in pain, I'm so sorry he hurt you like this."

Hans came to her room an hour later than she expected. Elsa had spent that entire extra hour sitting on her window seat shaking nervously.

"Hello Elsa." Hans walked in and greeted her. Slowly making his way over to her seat. "Please not again, not now." She spoke softly. "Can't I have a break?"

"I'm not here for that, you'll see me again tonight, for now please change into the long green dress in your wardrobe. We have things to do this afternoon and I don't want anybody to see all your scars." Hans walked over and picked the dress out setting it down on her bed. He took a box from the shelf at the top of her wardrobe. "You'll need to wear these gloves some of your nails are still missing. If hate for anyone to think I've abused my dear Queen."

Elsa looked at him and then over to the dress and the gloves. "But you have, you let them torture me." She whispered softly in tears. Her voice an almost silent quiver.

"Oh, but as long as they see you healthy they shall never need to know." The Prince smirked "you'll grow to enjoy my company Elsa." Hans assured her. "Either that or you will be awfully lonely. That is until you have our child to care for."

Elsa cringed. "I...I.. Don't want to have a baby..."

"Unfortunately That choice is not up to you." Hans scowled his voice grew more angry. "You will do as I say, you understand me Elsa? If you refuse me you know I will decimate your sisters camp."

The blonde nodded slowly and wiped tears away. She tried to ignore the prince's stare.

"If you're good, I'll give you a break tomorrow... If you choose not to listen you won't get that luxury."

The Queen sighed softly and continued ignoring him. He came closer to her wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close kissing her cheek. "Get used to it, you'll be at my side for a long time now, I don't want anybody to see you so depressed. Cheer up, you should be grateful I let you into your old room, out of the cellars."

'I should be grateful?' Elsa thought 'you imprisoned me, tortured me and stole my kingdom. You abused me, and I should be grateful.' The Queen remained silent words flowing though her head like a waterfall. She didn't want to say or do the wrong thing. If she did she could risk Anna's life.

Hans ran his hands through her hair, making her cringe. "I'll let you get ready darling, you will be escorted down to the dining hall to have lunch with me at noon." He told her. "You've got a few hours yet... I expect you to look presentable."

She watched him leave the room and she collapsed onto her bed in tears. She hated him, she despised him, she wanted so much to see Anna again. Go back to her life as Queen with Kristoff and her sister at her side. Yet things turned out so differently. After Hans was sent back he returned to Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff got away but Elsa was captured.

She remembered screaming at her sister not to stop, not to come back for her. She remembered seeing them again in the cellars, unable to recognize her. Her heart had broken when Anna passed by her cell and didn't know it was her. Her little sister had not been able to recognize her with shorter blood stained hair and dirty rags.

Elsa took out the long sleeved dress from her bed and looked at it feeling the sleeves In between her fingertips. She slowly slipped it on slowly, it covered all the scars on her body except for the torn out nails. She wrapped tiny bandages around the areas where the nails were torn from her hand before slipping the gloves on her hands. The fabric felt strange, she didn't have the need to wear gloves in a long time.

The door opened behind her. "Ohh." Elsa jumped turning around. "Gerda it's only you, thank goodness." She ran over and hugged the elderly woman.

"Hans has asked me to take you to see the doctor, once a week." She told Elsa speaking quietly. "After lunch I will meet you back here and take you there okay?"

Elsa nodded wiping tears from her face. "Okay." She said softly "I'll see you soon."

Elsa remained silent as she walked I to the dining hall. Hans took her arm and guided her over to her spot. A plate of food was placed in front of her. She sat across from Hans but made no conversation. "Speak." He commanded.

"You violated me, I have to obligations to converse with you." Elsa replied.

"You do if you want your precious sister alive! My scouts can shoot a crossbow from a distance Anna will be dead before anyone has the chance to blink and after that the rest of her camp will be burnt to the ground." He told her a tone of anger in his voice. "Speak." He commanded.

"Good afternoon." Elsa gulped a lump in her throat.

"Better." Hans scoffed "How are you finding your accommodations? You see I really can be quite generous. You're alive, Anna is alive. I had you removed from those rotten cellars."

Elsa scowled "Only so you could rape me!" She hissed "You tortured me down there and you continue to torment me up here."

Hans smirked. "Don't lie, you enjoyed our night together."

"Never." She glared at him in a fit of rage she froze his glass of wine causing it to shatter. "How dare you suggest I enjoy something so vile! You took advantage of me!"

"Guards!" Hans stood up motioning them over. "Take the Queen back to her bedchambers. She obviously doesn't appreciate being able to roam freely outside her room. You'd think her parents would've taught the wench some proper manners.

Elsa clenched her teeth. She wanted to strangle him more than anything. But if she were to put another toe out of line she knew Hans would kill her sister.

Gerda returned to Elsa's room. The Queen was seated at the window in tears. "He's so awful." Elsa sobbed heavily. "Why is this happening to me?" She asked "Why is the world punishing me... Why? What did I ever do so wrong."

"You haven't done anything my love." The older woman assured. "Life just isn't fair. It's not glamourous... It doesn't reward you or punish you. Some people are just born cruel and manipulative... What you're going through is not your fault. You don't deserve to be treated like this."

Elsa nodded she wiped her tears on her sleeve and clung tight to her caretaker as she walked her down the hall to see the doctor. The man peeled off Elsa's clothes and gave her a gown. Then slowly took the gloves off her hands. Unwrapping the bandages around her nails. "Oh dear." He hummed. He grabbed a bowl of water and stuck her hand in it. Very gently he cleaned her raw skin where the nails were torn from. Elsa cringed and whimpered in pain.

"Give her some morphine." He told his colleague. "She's going to be in a bit of pain, her injuries look pretty bad... I'd like to keep her in here overnight at least." He said "send a messenger to Prince Hans and ask if he will allow us to keep her."

Gerda whispered something. "He wants to know if she's pregnant." She told him. "He is... Well..."

"I'm aware of what he's doing to my Queen." He told her. "I will do what I can to make her comfortable but I'm afraid I cannot prevent her from becoming pregnant without repercussions on both of our ends."

Elsa was woozy from the morphine they'd given her. Hans entered the infirmary and she didn't even flinch. "What's wrong with her. All I want you to do is determine if she's pregnant or not, that is it. No you can't keep her tonight, I have plans with her already. Just make sure she's not crazy when you return her to me. I like it when she cries in protest."


End file.
